Say it Or I'll bite you to death
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Spin off of my last fic, Be my boyfriend or i'll bite you to death. Enjoy!


This is the spin off of Be my boyfriend or I'll bite you to death!

Be nice, No Flaming. No stealing my works.

I do not own KHR! I wish I did, then it would be a yaoi!

Please review.

/

I woke up to a empty bed, Hayato had gone sometime in the night. It was like this a lot lately. My herbivore would come to me, let me ravish him, and then disappear before dawn. It has been like this for nearly three weeks now. Ever since Sawada Tsuna and the others had found out about our relationship. He was pretty upset when I had threatened the wimp he oh so adored. Saying he would leave me should I speak in such a way to the man again. It was rather upsetting. Even after giving him his punishment he still spat on and on about the scruffy haired teen. The no good Tsuna that everyone picked on.

Though I suppose I should show the man some form of gratitude, as he was the reason my Hayato came to Japan in the first place.

My herbivore, was originally _his._

I clenched my fists at my own thoughts, standing to dress for the day I made my way to my walk in closet. Pulling out my school uniform, simple black pants, white shirt, black jacket with my schools name engraved in the vest pocket..

Once I had put the basic uniform on I reached for one of my most important possessions; my pride, really.

My school issue disciplinary committee chairman's badge.

I carefully pinned it to my sleeve making sure not the let it hang to much on either side before grabbing my tonfas, seeds for Hibird, and my Vongola Gear before leaving the bed room.

/

When I entered my school it was still only 6am. The halls were quite and peaceful just the way I liked them to be. Spotless and pristine, as though they could withstand the test of time.

I entered my office with a swipe of my keys to the lock and sat down, looking over my paper work from the night prior to make sure I had not missed anything before I submit it to the principle later today.

I studied the boring document until my eyes started to blur, telling me to close them or risk having to re-right the paper in my hands.. Again.

Just as I was about to drift off into blissful sleep the noise started filling me halls. That horrid chatter that the degenerates who have no respect for my school bring with them. The once perfect hallways become muddy and loud, the perfect peace of the school lost completely.

I stood up, preparing to bite useless idiots to death when I spotted him.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as My Hayato walked side by side with that messy haired herbivore and the one My Hayato called baseball idiot.

They were talking and smiling, touching each other without a single trace of awkwardness, as if this was normal. As if he wasn't _**Mine!**_

And worst of all was that I couldn't even go down there and bite them to death, because if I did Hayato would leave me.

I watched as Sawada Tsunayoshi fell and My Hayato caught him, pulling him into a one sided hug...

I was so angry I destroyed a wall.

/

The bang shattered the school. Broke windows, knocked over desks and rattled lights. But I didn't care.

I was furious.

I was half way down to the couryard, ready to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi with my bare hands when someone stopped me, grabbing onto my arm and refusing to let go. I looked up into the annoying brown eyes of Dino Cavollone. My self proclaimed home tutor, though I can not name a single thing he has taught me..

"Yo. Kyoya." He said, smiling as I glared at him.

I jerked my arm away, this time making him lose his balance and fall back onto the ground. I pulled out my tonfas.

"I am going to bite you to death. Then I am going to bite that disgusting Herbivore to death. In that order. "

And then I longed for his jugular.

/

In the end I never got to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dino proved to be more annoying then I had thought possible, his men crowding around us like fly's while we fought in the hallways, in my office, and finally up to the rooftop.

By the time the sun was setting we were both covered in bruises and gashes.

Dino leaned against me, panting. His men suddenly disappeared in a not so subtle way that clearly indicated that we somehow needed privacy.

"Kyoya, whats eating at you today? You normally wouldn't let me get so close to you." he muttered, his lips brushing against my ear.

"you can tell me, you know." He said, pushing his hands up against my chest, forcing me to turn his way.

I blinked, What?

He pulled me closer before I could defend myself and kissed me, hard.

Whispering into my mouth how much he loved me, wanted me, felt for me..

It was embarrassing.

I blushed slightly and pulled away, turning sharply on my heel and walking to the door.

"Wait! Kyoya, whats wrong? Why did you push me away?" He asked, calling after me.

"I do not cheat. Leave me alone, Idiot." And then I left, leaving the blonde idiot with a face so red I thought he was a tomato.

/

I mused back my room, rubbing my lips to get the taste off of them.

I don't know where he got the impression I was single, let alone interested in him... I shook my head, some herbivores just don't understand when they are not needed. It would seem I would be having to kill him soon, lest he let himself forget his place again..

A few moments later I walked into my office to find none other then my herbivore sitting next to my desk, he was looking out at the sunset, his eyes gleaming and his hair taking on a almost god like hue.

"Hayato." I said, raising a brow at him as he turned to look at me, his eyes where hard.

"What was that all about today?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"What was what all about?" I asked, moving closer.

Hayato let me get closer to him, but put his hand on my chest to stop me from touching him and spoke.

"first I see you looking down at me this morning like I was some fucking villain in a horror movie, then you hold up your box as if to attack me only to destroy half of your beloved school instead, then you go and kiss someone else. What the hell was that about?" he asked, voice shaking, eyes harder then stone.

I blinked, was he... jealous?

I smiled and moved closer despite my herbivores resistance. Pulling him closer to me I spoke into his ear.

"I was glaring at Sawada this morning, not you. Then I was deciding weather or not I should kill him, not you. Then I was harassed by the stupid Bucking horse, and had to fight him all day, as a result my school was partly destroyed. Finally, he caught me off guard and kissed me. I did not touch him."

I explained flatly, this should be obvious.

"You just let him kiss you! Thats the same thing as touching him!" He screeched, pulling away only to be pinned against the window by me.

I pulled him in, kissing him deeply, with as much passion as I could until his hands began to grab at me and my legs gave out, forcing us both to hit the floor.

I pulled away from him, panting, going for his pants with all the speed I could muster.

"Kyoya. Ha ha, no. I don't want this." He said, causing me to stop and look up at him, he was... _Crying?_

"What?" I blinked at him, not sure what to do about this turn of events.

"I-I am not your sex toy. I let you tell the tenth about us because I thought you loved me you bastard. But all you do is screw me or yell at me for protecting the tenth! I- I do not want to live like that anymore!"

I blinked in shock for several minutes before I responded, eyes as loving as I could make them.

"Hayato. I do love you, I told that blonde herbivore that I don't cheat. Besides you are the one who should be questioned. Why do you only fuck me? "

I asked, raising a brow.

He gulped, and shook a bit before he responded.

"Because I know your busy with work. I am fine with just this, most of the time. But when I see you looking at me like that, it hurt. "

I pulled him into another kiss before we continued our talk.

"I am. But not that tired Hayato. Tonight, you will stay with me til morning. And you will say it this time." I murmured into his hair, kissing his face, it was sligthly salty from the tears.

"Say what?" He asked.

I smiled, pulling him closer, and replied.

"I will make you say you love me. Hayato, or... I will bite you to death."


End file.
